At present, many desktop virtualization protocols support only a single streaming media processing mode. Although some desktop virtualization protocols provide a variety of streaming media processing modes, lags or some other circumstances often occur in the current play mode due to the current play environment, during the playing of streaming media. This makes a user unable to obtain, in a real time manner, a best play mode supported by the current play environment, thereby lowering the experience of the user in a great extent, and also bringing great inconvenience to the user. Therefore, how to solve the above problems is an issue which needs to be addressed urgently at present.